goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso Misbehaves at Warner Bros. Movie World
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Ratso Catso Misbehaves at Warner Bros. Movie World ''is a GoAnimate-v1 Grounded story by Sarah West. Plot Ratso Catso: Hey, Dad. Mike: What is it, Ratso? Ratso Catso: Can we go to Warner Bros. Movie World? Mike: No. Ratso Catso: But, Dad, I'm bored. Let's go to Warner Bros. Movie World! Mike: Ratso, I said no. We're not going to Warner Bros. Movie World today. I'm not in the mood to go to a theme park. If you're bored, why not watch some TV or read a book? Ratso Catso: Dad, there's nothing good on TV, and I don't feel like reading. I feel like going to a local theme park! Mike: Ratso, for the last time, we're not going to a theme park today. Julie: Mike, the TV's broken! Mike: Did you hear that, Ratso? The TV is broken. That means we can go. Ratso Catso: Yay! (So, Ratso and Mike get in the car and go to the theme park) Mike: Which ride do you want to go on first, Ratso? Ratso Catso: I want to go on the Superman: Escape From Krypton rollercoaster. It looks so cool! Mike: I'm sorry, Ratso, but it looks like the ride is broken, so we're not going on that today. Ratso Catso: What? You're joking, right? Mike: It's okay, Ratso. How about we go on the Looney Tunes 4-D ride instead? Ratso Catso: Why? Mike: Because, Ratso, the Superman: Escape From Krypton rollercoaster is broken. Why don't we go on the Looney Tunes 4-D ride? Ratso Catso: No! I want to go on the Superman: Escape From Krypton ride and that's final Mike: Ratso, stop acting like a spoiled brat. We can either go on the Looney Tunes 4-D ride, or we'll go straight back home and you will go straight to your room! Ratso: That's it! I'm gonna destroy this stupid park! Dorie: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this... Reanne: Let's get out of here! (Ratso summons Godzilla and they rampage through Warner Bros. Movie World) Mike: Ratso!How dare you destroy Warner Bros. Movie World? That's it! We're going home right now! (At home) Julie: Ratso, how dare you destroy Warner Bros. Movie World? That's it! You're grounded until the 80 anniversary of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves! Get to your room right now and starting this afternoon, you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday! Ratso Catso (running upstairs to bed): Nooooooo! Why does this always happen to me? (Meanwhile, the Witchlings talk about what happened at Warner Bros. Movie World. Caitlyn is still frightened over what happened, and Dorie is trying to comfort her) Caitlyn: Dorie, why did that black cat summon a huge monster? I've never seen someone destroy a theme park with a giant monster. I've never been so traumatized in my life. Dorie: Aw, it's okay, Caitlyn. It's over now. There's no monster in sight. I bet they'll repair the park soon and we can go there again. Ellie: Girls, I'm so sorry about that incident at Warner Bros. Movie World. Mirabelle: No, Ellie, it wasn't your fault. We should've went there earlier before that stupid black cat destroyed the park. Reanne: I know. It was horrible. We barely escaped with our lives. Dorie wanted to transform and use magic to stop Ratso from causing a rampage, but we had to get out of there just as Ratso started going on a rampage. Dorie: Yeah, I know. That incident scared the wits out of poor Caitlyn, and she's usually braver than me when it comes to scary things like monsters and ghosts. Reanne: I don't understand why Ratso is so troublesome. He can be very mischievous at times and tends to go berserk if he doesn't get his way. Ellie: He sure does. How about we play a little Wii Music to make up for what happened today? Caitlyn can play Music Catch 2 on my laptop to calm herself down. Mirabelle: Hmm, not a bad idea, Ellie. Maybe playing some music-themed games might get our minds off of Ratso's rampage. Dorie: I think so too. Come on, Caitlyn. Music Catch 2 has some good music that'll help you calm down. Ellie: Let's go, girls. Reanne: They say that music can help anyone feel better, and maybe that's true. (The girls walk off, and the screen fades to black) Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West